


Linguistic Struggles

by singingpossum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, karkat doesn't know what a sofa is, pure softness, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingpossum/pseuds/singingpossum
Summary: Karkat discovers what a sofa is.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Linguistic Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> so I posted another fic I wrote in december

"So you mean that bass is an earth fish, but also a kind of guitar?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"And each one of you comes from an individual lus- person?"

"Usually from two, but yeah, that's pretty much it."

"And this fucking couch is a bed?!" The ridiculousness amount of despair Karkat got over that was enough to make Dave laugh loudly. "Shut the fuck up, your civilization is bizarre!"

"Yeah, we and our couches wh- Karkles. You know what a couch is, right?"

"I do!" Karkat rested his back on the cushions of the "sofa" — That   
was convenently a futon — before making a frown. "Do... Not, I have no idea."

"It's a sofa."

"Fuck." Karkat crossed his arms, as he peeked onto Dave's face. "Stop that!"

"Stop what, smiling?" The blonde mocked, getting close to his boyfriend. "G-r-i-n-n-i-n-g?"

"David fucking Strider, we use that word on-"

"cHuCkLiN'" Dave sang on the troll's ear, as he got more annoyed. "Okay, I'm sorry, you know that te quiero."

"Now you're just making up words, fuck you."

"Now that means I love you, babe."

"Uhm, I.." Karkat grunted, but then sighed, joyfully. Maybe human English wasn't so bad. "I love you too."


End file.
